Girl Meets Special Someone
by thedrummerthatwrites
Summary: She missed the way Riley would smile at her in the way that seemed like she was the only one who really mattered to her. She realised that whenever she had her best friend with her, she wished that her days would never end; She realised that without her, days wouldn't have mattered anymore.


**summary: It was after you observed the many people in love that you realised your special someone was closer to you than you think. Rilaya, Maya-centric.**

**A/N: set in the same continuity as The Bully, Maya Hart and Her Pumpkin. Riley and Maya****'****s ages can be ranged from their current ages until about 17 years old. No specific age for them was set for this story.**

One of Maya's favourite pastimes was to sit around in a quiet place and simply observe the world around her. Sure, she was in some ways even more hyper than Riley, and even less likely a person to have such a pastime, but she found it comforting. She loved the simplicity of sitting on a park bench and looking at the people, the cars, the animals - it was relaxing, especially after a tiring day of school.

Today was no exception. She had exams in Geography and History, and it was two more the amount of exams than she would have preferred. Riley was out sick, so she had no one to brighten her day the way her best friend always would. It was, in her standards, pretty much a nothing day. She hoped that a trip to the park would at least end the afternoon on a pretty good note.

_Sadly, it hasn__'__t, _Maya thought to herself, adjusting the jacket over head so she wouldn't get pelted by the few drops of rain that was beginning to become more and more. _Not long before it rains, and hard. _

_I miss Riley._

Standing up, she made her way through the cracked, cobblestone path of the park where there weren't too many people. Two people - a couple, actually - caught Maya's interest in particular. The boy and the girl weren't what Maya would associate with the touchy-feely type, but she could see the love they had for each other in the looks they gave each other when their eyes would meet. Just a simple holding of hands seemed to spark fireworks between the two of them. The couple didn't seem too disturbed by the light shower of rain. Instead, they took advantage of the situation and turned it into something out of the movies Maya would never be caught dead watching. Their laughter was silent yet laced with mirth, and every action they did was oh-so-gentle yet it screamed love. Maya couldn't help but feel jealous as she watched the two of them walk past her and to the stores beside the park that wafted out delicious aromas.

You see, Maya Hart had no father. While she loved her mother, her mother was too busy waitressing and trying out for television shows to actually give Maya the time to establish a strong mother-daughter relationship. Even though Maya was more street-smart than most of the kids her age, the lack of a proper family relationship turned her into a somewhat bitter and less emotional person.

_You still have a best friend, _her conscience reminded her. _That counts as something. _

But as what? Yes, she had a best friend. Who's family was also more than willing to accept Maya and make her feel at home, all the time, whatever the situation. Her best friend never failed to put a smile in her face, never failed to help her out, never failed to be the bestest friend someone could ask for, albeit a bit kookier than many.

_But I don__'__t have what they have, _Maya grimly reminded herself as she watched another couple enter the park. Though this couple seemed less of a boyfriend-girlfriend type than the last one, she could tell that there was chemistry between the two (It was an instinct gained from observing people for too long a time).

_Is that all you want? To be in a romantic relationship with someone?_

_Yes! _she answered her conscience.

_You don__'__t need a boyfriend to make you feel special, you know, _her conscience shot back. _Because we all have someone who never fails to make us happy. Even you._

She was surprised at what her conscience told her. Yes, she did have someone who made her happy… No other than her best friend in the whole wide universe, Riley Matthews. Every action the girl did for her, wether she wanted to fix something or simply do something she wanted to do, always seemed to be for the benefit of the two of them. Riley was her little plant, and Maya seemed to be the flower who would never be forsaken by the plant she would never seem to live without. Maya knew that she would never do anything that would destroy the fragile thing.

It was as she watched the new couple - best friends, she assumed - laugh and have fun at the park that she realised something she never realised before. If she could feel what that boy or girl would be feeling right now, she was sure that she would feel her heart beat a little faster as she made physical contact with her best friend, or that she would feel especially happy to get to spend a rainy afternoon with someone who was equivalent to a thousand suns. It was because she finally realised that she didn't need to look farther; The sun in her days was all she really needed to feel the specialness she needed in her life. Like the couple who was in the park, she realised that she was, in fact, in love with her best friend.

Maya Hart loved Riley Matthews.

She missed the way Riley would smile at her in the way that seemed like she was the only one who really mattered to her. She realised that whenever she had her best friend with her, she wished that her days would never end; She realised that without her, days wouldn't have mattered anymore. She became aware of the fact that she paid attention to Riley's every move, every action, every emotion; She realised that she might as well have been the one who never missed anything in Riley's life, that she would always be there to share special moments with her. She understood her and loved her wholly for it, and vice versa. She witnessed every laugh, every cry, every frown that graced her beautiful features. She would be there as a shoulder to cry on when something bad happened; She would be her supporter, her defender, her everything. And the same could be said for Riley; After all, she was the only who really mattered in her life. They would never leave each other for anything in the world.

There was no doubt that Maya loved Riley, and that Riley loved Maya back.

As the couple exited the park, Maya thought to herself for a moment. Doubts swirled in her head, and she thought that maybe she was just deceiving herself, the way life oh-so-cruelly does to her many a time. She grasped on the idea that maybe, maybe Riley didn't like her in the way Maya did to her; Maybe she considered them just friends. But Maya wouldn't let an opportunity for sunshine pass by.

_One way to know for sure, _Maya told herself as she turned around. _I__'__m going to visit Riley and settle what this is, once and for all._

It was, after all, better than standing in the middle of the park pathway, drenched in rain and creepily eyeing couples on the street.

**\- A few minutes later -**

The apartment was warm, and a gust of wind from the inside left Maya feeling toasty for a second. But as the elevator made its way to Riley's floor all she felt were a pair of cold feet and dread in her stomach. After all, this was the visit that was going to change everything.

_It__'__s either something good happens out of this, or I could end up destroying our friendship. _

She hoped, of course, that the latter won't happen. Like, ever.

When the ding went off, Maya hopped out of the elevator and she found herself in front of the Matthews' door. She didn't even bother to say "Wassup, losers" when Auggie let her in.

"Hey, Auggie," Maya plopped herself down on the couch. "Where're the others?"

"Riley's still in her room, and my parents went to the supermarket." Auggie answered in his cute baby voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Riley. We're gonna talk about something."

"Ooh, can I come with you? I love secrets! One time, my dad - "

"No thanks," Maya lifted Auggie over shoulder and put him to bed. "This is girl business. Meanwhile, you're gonna stay in bed until we're done, understood?"

Auggie pouted. "Can you at least tell me a story?"

"See ya later, bud." Maya smirked and closed the door.

As Maya stood in front of Riley's door, she contemplated on what to say when she turned the knob.

_Hey, I only realised that I__'__m in love with you and I think you feel the same way. Let__'__s be girlfriends and take on the world! _

Yeah, like that would work.

_To be cliche or not to be? That is the question._

Great, now she was imitating Shakespeare. _That girl has really rubbed off on me hasn__'__t she?_

Suddenly, a thought entered Maya's mind. Encased in her thought was a plan; A plan that involved barging in the door, Maya - style, than outright telling Riley how she felt. She could always say it's a joke, and that she only did that to get a reaction from the ill girl, but she thought otherwise. No matter how stupid that plan sounded, it was better than nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Maya braced herself and turned the door knob. She frowned and turned it again. Locked.

_Great, now what do I - _

"Maya?"

Maya turned around. There, in all her pyjama-clad glory, was her best friend. Even with the runny nose and tired face, Maya's heart did that little skip that she only noticed would happen when she saw Riley recently. She thought Riley couldn't look any less beautiful.

And suddenly, all thoughts of barging in her room left her mind.

_Dang it! Now what do I do?_

"Do what?"

Maya inwardly cursed. She also didn't realise that she thought out loud.

"Hey, Riles," Maya grinned. "Didn't expect you to uh… Come out from the bathroom and surprise me."

"I forgot I left my knob locked," She muttered. "Now I gotta wait 'til Mom and Dad are home before I can go inside again." She pouted, and Maya's smile widened a bit more at the thought of how cute Riley was right now.

"Not that I mind you being here and all…" Riley said slowly. "But do you mind telling me what's going on?"

_Can__'__t I just check on how my best friend is doing? _Maya sighed. "Riley… There's something I have to tell you."

She looked at Riley's big doe brown eyes, so curious and pretty. She got so lost in it she blurted out: "Riley, I love you." _Well, so much for that plan._

Confusion was written all over Riley's face. "Of course you do, you're my best friend - "

"No, not… Not in that way." Maya bit her lip as realisation dawned on Riley.

"Oh."

And Maya thought she could feel hear heart break in two. That's it? Just an oh?

"Riley, just - just hear me out. Please," Maya begged, but before she could say anything, she was shushed by Riley.

"Shh," She whispered. "Maya… I think I know what you're gonna say."

"You do?"

"I do. And, I just want you to know… I love you, too.

"Ever since I got sick last week, I couldn't help but feel like my days were incomplete without you beside me," She took a deep breath before going on. "Maya, you don't know how much I miss you. I miss your laugh, your voice, your hair, your scent, you sass, I miss everything about you. And I realised that I would never ever be able to handle going on in life without you. You'd always be there for me, when I was sad, or happy, or angry. You understand me, and I understand you too. And we both love each other because we see what is beneath us, but we don't despise each other for it. When you're with me, I feel like I can do anything. You are my life, Maya 're my best friend, my supporter, my protector, my everything."

Maya beamed, and she felt like her heart was gonna burst out of her chest in happiness. All of her doubts on wether Riley felt the same for her vanished the instant she heard her confess what she also felt to her. But one thing remained.

They both said it together. "I love so much. Can you be my girlfriend?"

Maya couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Riley did, too, and soon their chuckles were turned into full-blown smiles and laughs of happiness when they both said "Yes."

Maya Hart was an observer. She studied people as a pastime, but little did she know that one day it would help her realise her feelings for her best friend. As they enjoyed the moment in each other's arms, as the moment screamed the undying love they felt for each other, Maya Hart felt the most happy and special she could ever be in her life. She found her special someone; It just took her a while to realise that that special someone was closer to her than she thought. That it was no other than Riley Matthews.

They were Maya Hart and Riley Matthews. Best friends, girlfriends, partners in life. They were each other's everything.

The End.


End file.
